


Lavandula

by hwanxiao, otterlysik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Feelings Realization, M/M, War with humans, byungchan sleeps a lot, byungchan tiny, childhood sweethearts torn apart kinda, sejun is awfully responsible, sejun's going through it, soul bonding, they are each other's idiot, tree dwellers, unconventional family, victon vs the monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/hwanxiao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlysik/pseuds/otterlysik
Summary: Sejun just wants to get some fairy dust. Why does it have to be so hard?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	1. The Good Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :D just to start off, we really enjoyed writing this piece and it kept us quite occupied in this victon quarantine  
> this story being like a soft warm bread we baked together on new years eve. we really enjoyed writing this despite the hardships and I hope you enjoy the bittersweet concoction we created. <3
> 
> buckle up because this will be quite the ride ;>

Soft lights glimmered around Sejun's lavish bedroom as the early morning sunshine peeked through the dark crimson curtains, casting red, dancing shadows on the room’s white walls. A faint yawning could be heard from the young wizard inhabiting the place as he prepares for another day of work. He has half a mind to get up but he does anyway.

The country was still currently at war and he was thankful that he had the luxury of even being able to rest, given that he lives in the peaceful part of the land. _Another day, countless blessings await him_. This is how he views the new life he has grown to love so despite the heavy feeling caused by the lack of sleep, he goes ahead to get washed and dressed; off to greet his students a good day.

Ever since magic took over the world, the economy plummeted; everything was thrown into flames and ruins so much that it would've seemed they've gone back to the medieval ages. They still had functional electric lines, phones, cars and a whole lot more but majority of the population are not able to afford them anymore. Truly, it is deemed useless anyway since only the nobility and the royalty could have access to them.

The magic infected nature first; fairies started to come out of blooming flower buds, horses started to grow horns and run through the air, sprites emerged from rivers and streams, then multiple other creatures followed. It was, well, magical and very lovely. Although these beings are practically harmless, the war still happened due to the greediness of humans.

But magic was magic. Eventually, it somehow found a way into humans too. As people started to breathe fire or cause earthquakes, the High Commission knew that the animals weren't the only ones who had honed magical powers.

Maybe humans are just not familiar with living among things that do not look like them and this is what they feared until soon enough, they became the same monsters they are at war against. Either way, it is clear that the higher-ups will not stand down until things go back to normal.

Sejun was once a rag peddler and he was pretty content with the life he was living back then. When the magic started infecting humans, he paid it no mind since he was more concerned about surviving. He didn’t notice it at first but when his head started hurting one day, he knew something was not normal.

His headaches occurred longer each day and it seemed to have rewarded him with knowledge and wisdom. It was odd that he all of a sudden knew how to make things levitate and how to speak and understand any language he encounters. When he finally connected the dots, he figured out that he was no longer a rag peddler but a wizard.

This is when his life turned upside down.

All magical creatures are being hunted down by the High Commission in order to take them down and eradicated their kind. As for humans who now obtain magical abilities, they get locked up in a dungeon inside a magic barrier; this prevents them from using their powers until the authorities find a way to decontaminate them. Fearing to be held prisoner, Sejun fled into the mountains to hide away from the chaos.

Since then, Sejun lived as a normal boy in the small community he now calls home. Here, he’s considered as an environmentalist and a researcher. He goes into the forest of the mountain to care for the creatures in hiding there. The humans he’s living amongst do not really fear nor are opposed to the existence of magic but he still wants to be careful and not endanger the beings he’s looking after and himself too. And so he kept his real identity from the townsfolk—along with his knowledge of his extraordinary friends existing near them—a secret.

Sejun knew how it felt to not know anything so he took it in him to teach the children of their small town. This is a job close to his heart so after he’s done with his morning routine, he grabs the books he wrote himself and leaves his house to greet his students at the pavilion at the heart and center of the town.

Like every other mundane day, the pavilion was bustling and cheery with joy that Sejun had to feign an expression that would suggest that he was not at all shocked with the sight in front of him. He envied how careless the townsfolk were allowed to live whereas if he had a slight slip of magic, he would've been thrown to rot in prison for oblivion.

He missed being in the background, being one of hundreds; he missed being normal.

The thoughts of jealousy quickly disintegrated from his mind as a young child with dark black pigtails came running up to him with a scream of delight, the action nearly making Sejun drop the lunchboxes he had prepared for the children but he was not at all upset.

"Teacher Lim!!" The other children followed with delighted cheers as they gathered around him.

He hums in adoration as they tug at the hems of his shirt. "Okay okay, calm down little ones or I might drop your food," he says, crouching down to sit on a bench as the children made a half-circle around him.

Hums of approval could be heard from their parents as Sejun started teaching the children; taking out the books, papers, and experimental learning equipment from the small tote bag that he owned.

None of these parents needed to know that the knowledge he honed was from the wisdom that the magical force has gifted him—along with more knowledge that he got from the deep forest nymphs and other magical creatures that he have been spending time with while he was hiding in the woods.

These beings existed long before the spill happened. Living amongst them gave way to Sejun knowing that magic did exist since the beginning of time; it was only a matter of imbalance in the natural world that caused it to spread.

It was then that he realized that humans were the core reason why their kind and everything they built are threatened in the first place and yet for some reason, they still found a way to pass the blame to anyone but themselves.

Though all the townsfolk saw him as a noble passerby just trying to get away from the luxurious life in the countryside—because who else would have access to education if they weren’t someone with power?—none of them knew his full story. The only knowledge they have are mere rumors and hearsays that circulated about him when he first showed up, looking for shelter after being told that his presence in the forest could lead to humans tracking every creature that lives there which practically endangers them, though they loved and accepted him as their own.

He may be risking himself each day to come out and teach these children—putting himself in the spotlight and all—but he couldn't help but feel glee as the younglings’ eyes light up when they learn something new from him.

As another day ended with the same old routine that Sejun had grown accustomed to, he tracked his way back to his small cottage at the edge of town. This is pretty much what he does every weekdays from 10 am to 3 pm. The teaching materials he uses are made from scratch using the spells he had learned through the months of living alone. He loves children dearly so he also makes packed lunch for them every day as they all gather at the pavilion.

During weekends, he stays in the forest to _research_ but all he does is spend time with his magical friends who live there. He does all he can to make sure they are safe and well hidden. He also bonds with them to keep their spirits up in the midst of the ongoing war of humans against magic.

In all honesty, Sejun does not have a side. He is human but magic has consumed his being; picking a side would not make sense to him. From the day he got his gift of magic, his wisdom took over him and he lived by what he deems right for every single living thing.

As he opened the door of his small house, he noticed a spark of glitter which was a fairly small amount that no one would notice but enough for him to. He shut his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. _He is so stubborn_ , he thought to himself before entering the place, shutting it closed, and dusting off the glitter enough to hide it from prying eyes.

He made a mental note to talk to that brat tomorrow when he visits the forest. He, of all people, should be careful and afraid of what his carelessness could cost him.

After resting for a while, Sejun washed himself up and made dinner. He has to sleep early so that he would not be sleep deprived in the morning, given that it’s a weekend and he has to go to the forest before 4 am so none of the villagers see him. He didn’t eat much and went straight to bed. He and his friends would be having grand meals throughout the whole day tomorrow and he really prefers that than eating alone.

It gets lonely living by himself, after all.


	2. The Tree Dwellers

Sejun did not need the sunlight blinding him awake or a loud alarm, he does this so often that his body already knew exactly when it’s time to wake up.

A few minutes before 4, he opened his eyes and got up to prepare his stuff. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry but he was quick to finish everything he has to do before he leaves his cottage.

Just like always, he was greeted with nothing but the wind and never-ending darkness once he opened his door. The moon was being covered by clouds which made for less light which meant that it might rain in the morning.

With such conclusion made, he casted a spell onto the whole village to make the rain pour a little calmer. As much as he wants to completely shield their small community, it would only give way for the townsfolk to raise suspicion. After doing so, he started walking quietly to enter the woods.

Luckily, his house is at the edge of town, just a short walk to the entrance of the forest. It made sneaking in and out a lot easier for him. It also made sneaking in and out of his place easy for a stubborn fairy named Byungchan.

Magical creatures—who were not born human—never needed to sleep, to eat, and they never fell ill; so when Sejun approached a massive tree that was big and hollow enough for a lot of beings to seek shelter in, he knew that despite the darkness and deafening silence, everyone was awake and was waiting for him.

Once inside, he used his powers to block the entrance and disguise the whole place as a normal tree. He ran his hand across the surface of soft rock near his feet and the traces of his fingertips left a glowing light on the stone. This signaled everyone that it was safe to come out and so they do.

There were 6 other creatures inside the space with Sejun, each are unique and mystical. Seungwoo was the one to greet him first. “Good morning, Sejun! How was the village this week?”

Seungwoo was the oldest out of all the tree dwellers. He is a vampire who has been alive and breathing for thousands of years now. He used to wander around towns and cities as he should but ever since the war on magic began, he had to lessen his travels until they are no more in order to hide from the humans that are hunting them all down.

“Everything is calm as always. You know they never wanted anything that had to do with that war stuff.”

“You got lucky when you found that place. So did we. Thank you for bringing us along with you, hyung,” Subin, the cute elf said.

Subin was just a young elf when the rest found him in the meadows of the eastern part of the country. The poor kid was all alone, all his relatives were captured by humans and only he managed to hide and run from them. Ever since they found him, all seven of them agreed to stay together. The little elf was basically the reason why they stuck with each other ever since.

“Hey, you don’t have to keep thanking me every time I visit.”

“Subin’s been overthinking again lately. He’s been getting anxious about the authorities finding us,” the siren, Seungsik, commented.

Like Seungwoo, he’s been living in this planet for thousands of years. He can take the form of both a human and a merman and that is how he has survived for so long without getting caught. He can pass as a mute human when he needs to go out in public since even the smallest sounds from him can send a mortal to their death. There are only a few of his kind in existence since not everyone chooses to stay as a siren after they have served the ocean long enough. He was the first one to find Sejun in hiding and this made his parental instincts kick in; he just had to make sure everyone they pick up whenever they’re on the run is safe.

“I think he’s getting night terrors whenever you don’t visit,” somebody whispered in Sejun’s ear and it turns out to be Hanse, the werewolf.

He was also born the way he is now. Ever since the group took Subin in, he asked Sejun to make him elixirs to prevent him from turning into a beast at night since the young elf gets scared easily, adding to the stress that the ongoing war has brought upon them all.

“No, I don’t!” Subin argued which led to Hanse teasing him more until the two of them were running around the place with Hanse giggling and screeching while Subin yelled at him. It was a mess.

In the midst of it all, someone placed an arm on Sejun’s shoulder which took his attention away from the chaos that was happening.

“Here they go again. Please tell me you activated the force field around the tree or we’re toast.” It was Chan.

Chan is a leprechaun who was so carefree that he didn’t want to join the others when he was offered to hide with them since he was doing well living free. That is until one day, he stumbled upon a guard who recognized his kind so quickly that he had no choice but run while laughing at the poor guard who can’t keep up with him. He was laughing while panting when he caught up with the rest and he has been annoying ever since, creating an instant bond with the cheeky werewolf in their small group.

“Dont worry, I made sure that no matter how loud we’re gonna be, no one’s going to hear us,” Sejun assured, emphasizing just a little on the ‘we’ since he knows he and Chan will be joining the ruckus inevitably.

“Well at least we’re six again. I really thought we lost someone for a second,” Chan said with a chuckle.

“Aren’t we always six, though?” Hanse, who is surprisingly in one place now, joined the conversation.

“We’re supposed to be seven, you nitwits,” Subin spoke up.

“Oh, right! We have Byungchan. HAHA, silly me.”

“Chan’s getting old, please excuse his poor memory.”

“You forgot about him too!” And right after Chan finishes his sentence, he jumps at Hanse, knocking him over while bumping into Subin in the process. This started a whole new quarrel which made Sejun heave a sigh of relief for not forgetting that force field.

“Yeah, where is Byungchan? I really need to remind him about sneaking in and out of the town.” Sejun’s eyes wandered around the place, looking for a stubborn winged creature.

“He’s asleep,” Seungwoo replied.

“He sleeps more often these days,” Seungsik continued.

“Doesn’t he always sleep?” Although Byungchan was born a fairy, he always felt the need to sleep. It’s strange because in his nature, he should be fine without it. Sejun remembers when they first met him, he studied him for days figuring out if something’s wrong with him but he found out that the fairy just loves nap times even though he doesn’t need it to recharge his energy.

“We’re not trying to read much into it because we’ve known him to be a sleepy kind of fairy but since your last visit, he’s more asleep than he is awake.” There is genuine worry in Seungwoo’s face and Sejun can see it clearly. He knows how much the two elders care for every single one of them and it’s not a surprise since they were living all by themselves for the longest time and now they have beings to look after. He knows they care a lot and he can’t blame them for cherishing the small, unconventional family that they have.

“He seems uneasy,” Seungsik said while wringing his fingers. “I think he’s going through some stuff that he can’t tell us and we know he’s doing that to keep us from worrying.”

“I guess that explains his unannounced visits.” 

“Seungwoo hyung and I figured that you should go talk to him. He’s here somewhere,” the siren looks around trying to look for a sleeping fairy and this was Sejun’s cue to search the place.

After he excused himself, he walked around. From the outside, the tree may seem like only squirrels can live inside of it despite how tall and wide it is which helps in keeping the dwellers hidden. But once inside, it’s as if you’re in a big cottage. It’s one of the many perks of learning different spells.

He searched the place—purposefully avoiding the three screeching beings on the floor, in the middle of the place—and he finds who he’s looking for in a corner under a small leaf. Sejun picks him up and sits in that same corner while the fairy is fast asleep on his palm with his wings almost dangling.

In an instant, Sejun sensed that Byungchan is feeling a lot of stress and this is how he deals with it. He’s not going to lie, when Seungwoo and Seungsik told him what’s happening, he thought the fairy was slowing down because of something that has to do with the natural habitat of creatures like them getting destroyed by humans. It was a possibility since beings who were born magical have strong connections to the part of nature where they’re concerned.

If that was the case, Sejun would feel very bad because he wouldn’t know how to help.

He felt the fairy in his palm move and when he looked down to check on him, Byungchan was now awake.

Due to waking up in an unconventional place and situation, he was shocked and instantly transformed into his human form. It was obvious that it was too sudden because now, Byungchan is basically on Sejun’s lap with one of the wizard’s arms on his back and the other under his legs. The two just stare at each other with wide eyes until their little bubble was popped by voices that could only belong to two people.

“Oh my god!” Chan’s voice sounded extra annoying and it made the two of them scram with Sejun almost flinging Byungchan out of his arms.

“Why did I have to see that?!” Hanse shrieked. He’s so loud.

He doesn’t know if Byungchan was terribly hurt by getting half tossed or if he was just too close because Sejun could hear him groan loud and clear. Must be a mix of both, this boy is as fragile as glass.

“I am so sorry,” he said as he offered a hand to help him up. Once Byungchan was standing, he immediately went to hit Hanse’s arm which by the sound of it, must’ve stung.

“Ow! What did I do?”

But he didn’t answer and instead, he pushed Hanse to Chan’s side before sitting down a reasonable distance from Sejun.

“Do you wanna sleep more?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you?”

Byungchan looks up at him with his forehead creased. “I am.”

“I saw glitter at my front door yesterday,” Sejun tried to approach the subject carefully, not wanting to sound like he’s prying. His eyes were on the fairy, soft and kind. But his gaze was not reciprocated.

It was as if he was looking for the right words to say. He was fumbling with his own hand and he kept opening his mouth only to close it after a few seconds. In the end, all he was able to say was an apology.

Sejun moved closer to him. Because the other seems so hesitant about sharing, he figured that he wouldn’t want anyone else to hear what he wants to say. And he was right.

“I was wandering around the forest the other day when I saw a handful of guards,” his voice sounded like he’s worried but it’s being completely overshadowed by the anger he must be feeling. “I overheard their conversation. They’re looking for my kind.”

Sejun’s expression was quick to shift. “What? How? I mean, this place has little to no activity and why would they look for your kind?”

“I have no idea,” he sounded so gloomy, he couldn’t even lift his head up to look at him.

“Is that why you were looking for me?”

Byungchan finally looked up at him with wide eyes. “Y-you.. It could’ve been—how could you e-even tell that was me?”

Sejun just laughed which led to Byungchan hitting his shoulder hard. This seemed to have caught the attention of the others because Subin is now running towards them followed by the two elders. Seungsik was quick to sit beside Sejun while Byungchan stood up to cling his arm around Seungwoo’s.

“I’m honestly surprised that you can sleep despite Chan hyung and Hanse hyung existing in the same space as you,” Subin told the fairy who just yawned at the mere mention of sleep.

“I heard my name!” Chan came running and went to lie down with his head resting on Seungsik’s lap. Hanse was following right behind him.

“I’m used to their noise already,” Byungchan said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you think the victons are fitting as magical creatures? they are magical to us after all.


	3. The Treaty To End It All

Sejun woke up with human form Byungchan beside him.

The others are not sleeping but were incredibly quiet which was odd. When he looked around, he realized that Seungsik used his siren song to put him and their fairy friend in a closed bubble that blocks all noise from outside.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. His visits have been so seldom that he does his best to make the most of the times he’s with his friends. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out but he can sense that the sun is about to rise.

Yesterday was fun. All of them played games together, told jokes, teased each other, and they even showed off their abilities, trying to one up the rest.

Hanse lost because he can’t really change into his form for Subin’s sake, all Seungwoo did was show his fangs, Seungsik sang which no one was really impressed anymore since he sings almost all the time, Chan was just sitting there and everyone kept saying he can’t do anything unless there’s a rainbow so he repeats countless times that he can poop gold (he can, really), Subin showed his spell circles and made it snow inside the tree, Byungchan just made himself shrink and blew glitter on everyone’s faces, while Sejun was disqualified because Hanse said it was unfair that he can do almost anything. It was fun having spent another day with them and he’s sad that he has to go back to his cottage in a few minutes.

He turned to his side only to be greeted by Byungchan’s sleeping figure. He looked so at peace when he’s sleeping and he understands more now that this is what he does to stop himself from overthinking. Neither one of them have any idea why fairies in particular are being sought by the Commission in this part of the country where magic is least abundant.

Now he’s worried about his friend but he respects his choice to not let the others know about this.

Also, he’s been staring at his face for a while now and he only realized this when the fairy shifted and placed an arm over him. Sejun’s eyes grew wide and his body froze. Not a minute later, Byungchan inched closer and also wrapped his leg over him. His soft hums confirm that he is indeed still asleep and even though Sejun’s face is now as red as a tomato ( _it’s because I can’t move and breathe properly. I’m not being defensive, okay? I’ll set whoever will tease me about this on fire._ ), he can’t really move away or move at all because he might wake the other up.

It was as if he stopped breathing for a couple of minutes just to avoid sudden movements. So when Byungchan slightly moved his head from Sejun’s shoulder to his chest, he couldn’t help but sneeze at the sudden tickle caused by the slight brush of the other’s hair to his nose. And that woke the fairy up and the first thing he did was look up at him with shock painted on his face before quickly untangling his limbs from the wizard.

Sejun sat upright and snapped his finger to pop the bubble. The sound it made caught the attention of the rest so the two of them stood up and moved as far away from each other as possible.

“Was it hot inside the bubble? Why are you both red?” Hanse asked but it was so clear that he’s only teasing them.

“I’m going to have to go now. It’ll raise suspicion if someone in the village looks for me and I’m not around.” He did his best to change the subject.

“We understand, Sejunie. We wouldn’t want risking all our lives,” Seungwoo said as he approached the young man, giving him a pat on his shoulder to assure him that it was okay.

“Get back home safely, hyung,” the youngest hugged him tight and he embraced him back.

“I will. Stay vigilant, everyone. I’ll be back next week. Always be careful.”

“Don’t worry about us, we won’t let anyone get into any trouble,” Seungsik assured him and it lifted some of the worries that he had on his shoulders.

After bidding their goodbyes, Sejun used a teleportation spell to leave the oak tree. This is to not damage the force field that he set around the place. With the threat of the guards being close, he couldn’t risk his friends’ safety. Not only would it trap the noise from inside but it will also make it hard for humans to locate the tree.

On his way back home, he sees a man who looked like a guard near the village. Before he could even hide, the man already saw him at the entrance of the forest.

“Something tells me you’re not normal,” the guard said as he approached him.

Sejun only bowed his head, knowing well that talking back would only get him into more trouble.

“Believe it or not, the plans of the High Commission is not that morbid,” he continues as he looks at Sejun from head to toe. “Whatever you are, the Commission needs your help.”

He quickly lifted his head to look at the guard, very much confused. “I’m sorry?”

“So you can talk,” the man wore an amused expression. “The council needs a magical being as a member to discuss the plans for a peace treaty. No other creature has stopped to hear us out aside from you. If you join the council, you can help us in ending this war and in building a positive relationship with the other kinds.”

“Is that what you really want?” Sejun is suspicious but an opportunity to give his friends their normal lives back is something he always wanted. He always believed that there is goodness in every living creature and he didn’t want any prejudice against the non-infected humans be the reason why he would let the only chance they have at peace slip through his fingers.

“Yes. The nobility has already been informed by the Commission members.”

“And they agreed just like that?”

“Well not everyone, of course. Most of them still think that it’s dangerous and very risky. They are requiring something, a token, to make sure that you are agreeing with the treaty, that you will do everything in your power to make sure these creatures won’t go rogue and act like beasts on us.”

Sejun couldn’t help but clench his fist. “We are not beasts.”

“Then prove it.” The guard smirked. “Join the council, sign the peace treaty, help us rebuild this country into a stronger nation.”

“You mentioned something about a token. I have nothing to give.”

“Bring a small bag of fairy dust. That is all we ask, that is all you need to give to prove that you are trustworthy and willing to work hand in hand with us.”

The guard started walking toward him and he could not help but move a step back. There is something at the pit of Sejun’s stomach which he could not recognize.

“A little bag won’t hurt, right? It’s not as if we’re asking you to bring us a fairy or murder anything.” The man was now by his side and gave his back a pat while chuckling lightly.

And Sejun figured that he’s right.

He’s not endangering anyone. In fact, he’s doing everyone a favor and he can finally give everyone equal rights.

So with a shake with the guard’s hand, the promise of a better life for his friends was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not this chapter had been quite something to read as a co author, just /chefs kisses/


	4. The Intruder

The moon passed above his head at a painfully slow rate, soft stars glimmering through the small creaks of his wooden cottage making his lonely bedroom seem like it was filled with small constellations.

Sejun still couldn't put himself to sleep, even after taking multiple herbs and medicine in such amounts that he was sure any normal human being would've passed out for a complete century—at least—had they done the exact same. But he was no normal human being, of course, and his problems can not be fixed by taking just one or a few lavender petals.

His chest felt tight as he recalled the conversation he had with the guard over and over again.

It sounded unreal; the violent council wanting to sign a treaty? After all the creatures they've slaughtered mercilessly? It sounded fake but he wanted to believe it so badly. Just a bag of fairy dust for the safety and freedom of his kind forever—God, just thinking about it made Sejun want to squeal in delight.

He wanted to teleport back right at this instant to tell his friends about the deal but that would've been too risky. The dreamlike treaty hadn't been signed yet and his friends were still viewed as threats to humankind according to the council. The guards still had power to kill any magical creature on sight.

Sejun grimaced at the thought.

Why had the guards suddenly come looking around here? It was a quiet town and he doubted he'd caused enough magical ruckus for the villagers to have alerted the council. The group of magical creatures here wasn't big; they were only over 10 living in the forest including him. They aren’t considered a big group.

_Unless they were the only ones left._

A shiver ran down Sejun's spine. He instantly squashed down the thought. He had to be optimistic.

That's what his parents had always taught him; smile and see everything in a bright light. He smiled softly as flashbacks of warm hugs and adoring eyes engulfed him for a moment.

_Damn did he miss them._

As he returned to thoughts of peace, he was finally able to rest his head on the soft cotton pillow.

He coughed.

The boy stared at the sprinkles of pink and grey luminescent glitters all over his pillow; _fairy dust_.

Had Byungchan been sleeping in his bed while he was gone?

The sound of wood creaking under his bed was a sure answer.

It seems like he wasn't the only one choking too.

"You should clean more often,” a small high pitched voice said, followed by the sound of wings fluttering. Sejun didn't have to look to know it was Byungchan in his pixie form.

"What are you doing under my bed?" he asked as the other boy switched to his human size with a flick of his wrist.

The fairy was in the soft blue pajamas that he wore earlier, though his brown hair was covered by dust, also by cobwebs that he managed to catch while he was camping under Sejun’s bed.

"Bored, I guess," he replied with a dimpled half-smile.

Sejun sighed. "There are guards around, you have to be careful,” he internally facepalmed. But it's not like he had the heart to get angry at the fairy.

"Please, they can't tell past my beauty, sweetie," Byungchan said sarcastically, brushing a loose strand of hair from his eyes which caused dust to sprinkle down along with it.

Sejun eyed him. “They’re looking for your kind in particular. You were just so worried earlier.”

“I wasn’t worried at all. I can pass as a human any day.”

And Sejun just rolled his eyes though his face is wearing a smile, relieved that his friend looked like he’s feeling better.

Maybe a bit too much.

"Are you going to magic all of this away from me or do you want me to hug you so you can feel how irritating this feels?" the taller said, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed.

Sejun could not help but scoff at the fairy as he snapped this finger. A soft blue cloud engulfed Byungchan—it smelled like lavender, the symbol of the wizard’s hometown.

_Funny how magic works that way._

As the mist started fading, the figure of the tall fairy started to come into sight again, now free of webs and dirt.

"Now can you tell me why you're actually here, Byung?" Sejun asked but he was unable to get answer by a certain Byungchan crashing into his bed; the two of them face to face as their eyes met.

An awkward silence settled between them as the only sound that could be heard in the room was their shallow breaths and the chirps of crickets outside.

"You smell nice, like home." Byungchan said as-a-matter-of-factly, making Sejun choke on his own spit.

Unlike Sejun, Byungchan wasn't born human; he was never like Sejun. He sometimes said weird things that shocked Sejun—for example: “if you were a fairy, we would've sacrificed you to the upper gods," and when Sejun made an offended face, Byungchan got angry at him before saying, "I was saying you're handsome." After that Sejun had decided to not think much of what the fairy says.

But this was something else.

"What do you mean?" and Byungchan just shrugged as an answer.

Sejun wanted to tell him about the whole peace treaty and fuck all but he couldn't bear ruin the moment between them. Silent moments like this were so hard to come by, especially where Byungchan looked so vulnerable that Sejun wanted to pat him on the head though he knew the fairy would kill him instantly with less than a flick of his fingers.

As Sejun pondered on and about his thoughts as the sounds of droplets hitting his roof distracted him. Rain started to pour down like a shower washing through his body, a sense of relief pushing out his wandering thoughts.

Byungchan’s breath started to slow into a steady pace, his chest lifting up and down in beat. Sejun caught on quite quickly as the fairy started to mew in his sleep.

He looked absolutely beautiful and Sejun couldn't help but stare in awe. Soft brown hair, cute eyes, cute nose, cute lips, and cute ears. He was all-around adorable. Of course he was, he is a fairy but Sejun couldn't help but stare at him.

As he gazed at the fairy, he realized how little he knew about Byungchan.

Did he even know his last name? _Do fairies even have last names?_

They've been living together for years but none of them dared to talk about their pasts. Maybe except for Seungwoo who told them his like bedtime stories to the other creatures. But he knew nothing about Byungchan other than he sleeps when in stress and that he likes the cupcakes the nice grandma from down the road makes. The other boy was like a mystery but who was he to complain?

He has his secrets too.


	5. The Ritual

As the morning light shone through his red curtains, Sejun groaned at the sudden feeling of weight wrapped around his chest and legs. A sense of panic ran through him.

_Had he been attacked and tied up in his sleep? Had the scary guard followed him home and is now planning to murder him?_

"Your heart is beating so fast, you woke me up,” a familiar voice whined.

Byungchan.

Sejun sighed in relief before another sense of panic ran through him.

His arm was under Byungchan's head, the other laying on his chest, one arm around his waist. Their legs entangled under the black duvet.

"Why are you red again? Have you been sick lately?" Byungchan asked with a worried voice, the sleepiness from earlier seeming to have disappeared.

Sejun's face of panic may have been enough of an answer because soon enough, realization settled over the fairy's feature. He instantly turned into his pixie form, spraying Sejun with fairy dust, making him choke and cough, pink glitter all over his bed.

Byungchan was fluttering on the right side of his bed awkwardly looking as though he didn't want to leave yet and Sejun did as any sane person would do at the moment and asked the fairy, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" the fairy suggested with a bright smile.

"You know I can't cook."

"And I don’t need to eat to survive."

"You’ll get sick."

"Wizard, are you not supposed to know that I'm a fairy and that I don't get sick?”

"It’ll taste like shit."

"I don't know how that tastes so I don’t care."

Right after he finished cooking, Byungchan dug right in and the only thing Sejun could do was watch him in awe. Looking at the fairy, he admired his soft cheeks as he ate silently, not seeming to have a care about the rest of the world

Sejun wanted to sit in silence and appreciate the fairy's enthusiasm for a few more hours but the guard had given him an offer; one his soft heart couldn't deny.

And these woods contained only one fairy despite the size of it, and that supposedly small creature was sitting there, an astounding 185-centimeter being only a few inches away from him.

He would never understand why Byungchan's human form was so tall. It seemed unfair to him as to why the fairy had to be a whole five centimeters taller than him. But he still seemed so small despite the outer appearances.

He shook his head, he needs to focus. He thought of how to break the news to Byungchan.

Would he scream in glee with him or would the fairy yell at him thinking he betrayed everyone? In what way would Sejun have to tell the story to the other in a way that he would understand?

"Byung,” he started, finding the right words. The other looked at him. "Would you lend me some fairy dust?” his voice almost cracked seeing the taller’s raised eyebrow while munching his food. “It’s for a small protection spell,” he lied. In the end, he lied.

Sejun didn't expect Byungchan to have much of a physical reaction to his question but as he saw the younger bend over and cough out the pancakes he was eating, he was torn between taking a step back fearing what he said may have had given Byungchan the wrong denotation or rushing to his side to give him water.

The fairy had gone bright red, much to Sejun's surprise. As red as the tomatoes that the kind lady next door sells. "Excuse me?" Byungchan asked between coughs, looking absolutely mortified as if Sejun had run over a puppy right in front of him.

"Is there something wrong about what I said?" Sejun asked awkwardly, chewing the inside of his cheek.

The fairy stared at him like he's trying to decipher if he's dumb or just playing dumb. And Sejun wanted to ensure Byungchan that it was his first time encountering this topic and that his question is genuine but he didn't dare open his mouth, afraid to offend or scare the fairy even more than he already had.

"Do you know the exchange you would have to make for me to even give you the slightest bit of fairy dust?" Byungchan asked.

Sejun shook his head.

"Did- Nevermind, I forgot you grew up human,” the other boy waved his hand dismissively at him. "I can't give you fairy dust. I can't give it to anyone who isn't a fairy unless we conduct a ritual or you squish me to death. If we don't proceed with the traditional ways, the fairy dust would just be useless."

“What about the dust you leave behind?”

“I told you. Unless the ritual is done, those dust are mere glitters.”

Sejun scrunched up his face in confusion.

Everything Byungchan said was incredibly vague and it wasn't like he could read Byungchan's mind. They could perform whatever ritual the other was complaining about since they both had enough magic for any rite ever. He didn't understand why the fairy was so pessimistic for.

"What ritual? How does it go? I'm sure we'll be able to execute it,” Sejun rambled, silently hoping it didn’t raise more suspicion.

Byungchan stumbled over his words, barely forming a coherent sentence. "Sejun- god do you really need to- do we really need to perform this spell? I'd rather not go through the, um, ritual. It'll just be a waste of time, you know?" The fairy fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Normally, Sejun would've dropped the topic by now, he didn't enjoy torturing Byungchan at all. The other was all soft and sponge cakes, and interrogating him like this felt like kicking a puppy but this was for the peace and freedom of their kind. He couldn't just let it go even if Byungchan didn't know the full story.

"Yeah, it'll protect us from the guards,” Sejun searched his brain for any reason he could use. “They must've detected some magic around the tree last night. I saw them wandering around there for a bit. We need it more than anything else right now. I—,” after trying so hard to keep it together, his voice finally cracks. “I can’t lose any of you,” he mumbled, looking at his trembling hands. “Please, Byungchan. Just tell me what the ritual requires.” Sejun finally met his eyes.

At first, he was afraid the fairy was going to catch on but the look of defeat on the other’s face told him that he had been quite convincing.

And so Byungchan heaved a sigh. "The giver and receiver are required to have their souls bound for the magic to work. Then after that, the receiver is allowed to do whatever they please with the magic; they can sell it, give it away, or whatever since the ritual will make..." Byungchan paused for a second, bracing himself for his own words. "The receiver will become the owner of the fairy, since the dust is a part of us. It's like entrusting your beating heart to someone,” the other barely whispered.

The wizard had only listened but it was as if he was out of breath after hearing the explanation. He swallowed nervously before asking, "And the ritual?" His voice was dripping with hesitation, unsure if he still wants to proceed or to even know.

"A true love’s kiss from both parts."


	6. The Lavender Meadows

Water droplets landed softly on the window panels, boxing the two magical creatures in the small cottage.

Sejun couldn't teleport out anywhere since it would be risky and Byungchan's fragile wings couldn't withstand the shower. So they‘re stuck together in this awkwardness of doom.

He shouldn't have asked but a part of him still believed in the guard's words.

Fairy dust is hard to obtain, he had learned that fact now, though in a very unconventional way, but he had learned nonetheless. This only means that it really was rare and valuable, and he can fully understand now why the nobles required it as a token. Sejun had come to believe that the High Commission indeed want harmony between both kinds. But the more he believed, the more guilty he felt that he had to lie to obtain what they ask of him.

_It was right in front of him; what was stopping him from saving all of his friends and giving them the life they used to have?_

The two still sat in silence. Sejun pondering whether to pursue this whole ritual or not and Byungchan blushing a scarce red color while he tapped his foot anxiously, pretending to read a book.

The wizard knew for a fact that he never learned how to read but Byungchan was being quite convincing, scanning the pages with interest. If he hadn’t known better, he would have let it pass.

"Let me teach you,” Sejun heaved a sigh, finally moving from his crouched posture on the couch before moving close to Byungchan who still sat on the dining room chair.

The fairy looked up at him, confused. “What?"

"I'll teach you how to read,” he said, inching closer to Byungchan, now leaning over the fairy's shoulder so he could see the book he was reading.

He did his best to conceal a laugh as he saw Byungchan was reading the book he made to teach his six-year-old students. A short story about a wolf living in an enchanted forest.

The storyline was quite grim for a children's book; _a wolf was being chased for his soft fur by a human hunter who wanted it to make a jacket. Lucky for him, he met an angel while he was running away, he was told that was he was stronger than all those humans and that he could scare them off by just a growl. So the wolf did just that. Every time a human would come up to him, he would growl at them and they all ran away._

_Until one fateful day, a young girl who was no older than 10 came up to the him. The wolf deemed her no harm. He played with her, adored her, even brought her back to his cave, allowed her to play with his cubs. He trusted her completely. Little did he know, that young girl's father had been a hunter, one of the most notorious ones at that._

_As the young girl hurriedly ran home to her family to tell them about the nice wolf that had brought her to his cave, you can imagine what her father did next._

_That night, the hunter snuck into the wolf's cave, following the little girl's direction, and slaughtered the whole family; bringing massive amounts of soft fur back._

_The little girl never knew what had happened to her friend._

Sejun read the story to Byungchan as the fairy listened attentively to his every word.

Normally, people would've been mortified by the ending but Byungchan just shrugged.

"The weak never last. That’s what my elders always taught me,” he said.

Sejun chuckled softly at the unusual reaction. "The wolf's only weakness is that he trusted people too easily."

Byungchan‘s eyebrows knit together, “And the girl was a dumbass for not knowing her father's profession."

"Can’t blame her. You don't know everything about the people you live with,” he shrugged, knowing too well what that meant. “I barely know a thing about you,” he mumbled before looking at the other.

"My past is less than pretty, Sejun. I don't talk about it for a reason,” he responded before picking up an apple from a fruit basket on the table.

"I want to know you, Byung.” And there was something in his voice that he could not quite name.

_Was it sincerity or desperation?_

“Look, I've been thinking last night. We barely know each other and now that we're stuck here until the rain stops, we have a chance to change that." And he was being honest; he wanted to get to know him. For a hope of completing the ritual and because he’s a friend who cares.

_Maybe platonic love would count as a true love._

A sigh left Byungchan’s lips before throwing the apple he was eating while holding the book up at Sejun for him to catch but the wizard failed miserably, the poor apple rolling under the couch.

"You go first, wizard."

"Fine. What do you want to know about me?"

"Try starting from the beginning," Byungchan said, his tone sarcastic, a small smile never leaving his face.

And so he does.

Sejun remembered so well that his parents were not nobles. Their family is at the dangling end of the hierarchy but they were happy. It was all they needed, really.

He can vividly recall how his parents would slow dance when it rains; his father rushing to get his mother so they could go outside and dance.

It was not secret that he was a rag peddler before he became a wizard. His father would harvest and find the materials, his mother would sew them, and little Sejun would sell them in town. They didn’t earn much from it but it was enough to get them by.

Until it no longer did.

Sejun’s mother fell ill and because they were not blessed with a healthy lifestyle or have any mean for it, her disease advanced rather quickly. His father did everything he could to afford any type of medical service, even to the point of joining a group of robbers.

In the end, his mother died and his father was captured and sentenced death. The small home that was once filled with songs and laughter was now so quiet that it’s deafening little Sejun.

He learned how to make his own rags and when he ran out of supplies, he sold other people’s just so he can get by.

He never understood why his father resorted to dirty work; he wanted is mother to heal but he was so sure he could have done something that would not cost him his own life. But as he grew older, he realized two things; choices are only for the wealthy, and that you’d do anything—even sacrificing your own life—just to save the one you love.

And at the age of 17, he longed for a love as true as the one his parents shared once upon a time. One that is selfless and pure. Something you’d want to materialize so you can keep it in a box, store it there forever to keep it safe.

"Edinburgh was where I was born. Even after the leak, I stayed there. It was my only way of staying with my parents,” he sighed, not meeting the other’s eyes. “Until the officials started hunting for anyone who is not ‘normal,’ as they call it. I had to leave after finding out that I got infected and that’s when I met you guys.“

"We're not that different, I guess,” Byungchan said and it made Sejun look at him, confusion visible on his face. "My family has been existing since the 17th century. We couldn't do much magic before this whole thing happened and most importantly, humans couldn't see us. Our abilities were limited but we lived in peace. You might find it funny but our bloodline is from Edinburgh too."

_'You smell nice, like home.'_

"Past lovers?" the wizard nudged his shoulder teasingly.

"Fairies don't date,” Byungchan answered shortly.

“But you have to procreate righ—“

"There was a boy that would wander around our old log. I had to be around 9 that time, I can barely remember his face. He would pluck lavenders out of the field that was surrounding us. The elders were so angry at him but I found it endearing. I always looked forward to when he would come around but as the boy grew older, he visited less frequently. I couldn't tell him to stay for he could not see or hear me. When the magic finally infested the world, I could no longer find him."

He was so invested in the story that Byungchan was telling he almost missed a rushing memory that he recalled.

"The meadow near river Tyne?"

Byungchan looked at him, confused. “Yeah. How did you know?"

"That boy you’re talking about, do you remember if he was always wearing a knitted grey scarf?"

The fairy still seemed puzzled, not knowing where this was going. "Yes, I think. Why do you ask?”

"Look at the counter to your right."

There, neatly folded, the same scarf that the little boy who would steal from their land and enrage his ancestors wore, on the wooden counter.

Byungchan was left speechless.

“While I was telling you my story, did I perhaps say that I thought that boy was cute?” Byungchan’s voice was so quiet that it was barely audible.

“No. But now you did.” Sejun wore a cheeky grin.

He used to visit the Crichton meadows a lot when he was younger. He remembered how he would run around the meadows after he sold every rag his mother made and pick a few flowers to give her. He did stop visiting when his mother died but he still did his best to drop by every once in a while to pick some lavender to bring to his parents’ grave.

"Stop smiling, your face is annoying!”


	7. The Conscious Kiss

Sejun was about to curse at the damn storm that had been going on for almost a week now. The worse part is that he couldn't use magic to push the clouds away, knowing that guards might be keeping a close look on him.

It had been raining non-stop for six days and now Sejun is convinced someone definitely had cursed the village. As a result, he had been stuck with Byungchan for the past week, eating together and even sleeping in the same bed since neither one of them wanted to volunteer sleeping on the couch.

He was told that Byungchan needed his daily dose of skinship, so the fairy had been cuddling up to him every chance he gets. Sejun never knew this and he considers himself all-knowing since he is a wizard. It was odd.

And let's not forget the confession that Byungchan did not mean to make.

At first, it was awkward. He felt guilty for not being able to see Byungchan back then and even after living with him for years, he was still not able to see him. He feels weird about it. Being with him for almost a week made him realize so much but it also brought more questions than it did answers.

_Out of all people, why were they placed in the same group of creatures in hiding?_

_Why were they forced to deal with each other now after years of being unaware that they’ve already met?_

_Was the spill something planned so they could be reintroduced?_

Sejun used to know nothing. When he was a child, he didn’t believe in magic and look where he is now. At this moment, he’s starting to think that maybe, just maybe, there was another force he never thought existed pulling them back to each other.

And now the guilt is eating him alive because with how things are going, he knew how convenient it was to obtain the fairy dust. He doesn’t even know why he was feeling guilty about it.

As he watched the fairy try to read a seventh graders book, he sighed.

Does Byungchan even like him now? It’s been years and they’re no longer kids who would call things love so long as it makes their heart flutter. It’s possible that the admiration the fairy once had has already disappeared.

But he needs the fairy dust.

He has to try.

"Hey, Byung,” he called, slightly moving the shoulder that the other was leaning on.

"What now, wizard? If you call me dumb one more ti-"

"Want to try doing the ritual?" he said casually.

Their relationship these past few days has improved a lot. They’ve grown more comfortable with each other, got to know each other better, and Sejun didn't want to miss this opportunity.

Byungchan choked, looking up at him. "God, do you really need to do that spell so bad?”

"Hey, if it works, we'll be safe and you'll get a boyfriend out of it." He tried making it seem like it was not such a big deal. He really tried.

Byungchan just glared at him.

“I don't know if it's true love or not but,” he took the other’s hand before saying more and the other could only look at their intertwined fingers instead of Sejun’s eyes. “Could we at least give it a try?”

But even Sejun was conflicted, not sure he really wants to continue or not.

_But it would not hurt to try, right?_

If it doesn’t work then they can forget about it but if it does, it would mean so much. For them and for everyone.

“Please?”

“I-i, I don’t know, but ever since we met again, I’ve always had this f-feeling that I need to s-stick by your side and get to k-know you.” Byungchan’s voice was shaking and so was his shoulders. Sejun panicked and immediately held his face with his free hand and the sight broke his heart into pieces. “And, now, now that I know why, I’m s-scared that something would go wrong and I don’t w-want to lose you too.” His voice grew quiet and all the wizard could do was wipe his tears for him, holding his hand tighter to assure him that he’s not going to disappear into thin air.

"I’m not going anywhere.” Sejun pulled him into his arms and embraced him tight. It only made Byungchan sob louder.

“I’m scared that it won’t work because you don’t feel as I do,” his voice was hushed and his words were muffled because his face was buried in the other’s neck. “It would break me.”

As they pull away, Sejun cupped the other’s cheeks. He looked into his eyes intently, noting that despite how glassy they looked with the tears, they were still beautiful.

Not waiting for another minute to pass, he moved his face closer until the gap was no more.

Byungchan’s lips were trembling against his but it did not make the kiss any less magical. This was Sejun’s first kiss and he figured that it was also Byungchan’s, given that the fairy was not yet mated. He has nothing to compare it with but somehow, it felt familiar.

Despite the moisture under the other’s nose and the tear-stained cheeks, it still felt like kissing his mother’s cheek after a long day of selling, jumping into his father’s arms when he arrives, seeing his parents happy under the pouring rain.

It simply felt like home.


	8. The Consequence

The sun was now shining and it blinded the young wizard, waking him from his sleep. He tried to move but the boy in his arms is keeping him from going anywhere.

Byungchan always looked so peaceful sleeping.

He did his best to get up without waking the other up and the first thing that caught his attention was the small bag on the bedside table. He picked it up before glancing back at the sleeping figure on his bed. He could not help but smile bitterly, knowing that even with good intentions, he still lied.

But today is a day to look forward to. Once he’s part of the council, he can finally tell Byungchan the truth. And so he got ready, took the bag, and left the house.

As he had suspected, the guard was indeed watching him. There he was, near the entrance of the forest, dressed as a commoner.

“I was wondering if you were going to keep your word,” the unnamed man said, wearing a smirk on his face. “Give me the dust.”

Sejun raised his eyebrow at him. “How would I know that you would keep your word?”

“You are a wise child. Follow me.”

The two of them kept walking and judging from how far this town is from the heart of the country, it would take them days if they were to go by foot. The wizard does not have that much time in his hands.

_Why is this guard dragging his appointment this long?_

With a snap of his hand, the two of them ended up just outside the palace gates. The guard only smiled, seeming to have predicted—or planned—this to happen.

He was escorted inside and the deeper into the place he got, the more light-headed he felt. Until his face hit the ground, his consciousness gone.

The moment he opened his eyes, he saw an orb enclosing him. He got to his feet and ran toward it, but it was so strong that it only made a hollow sound. He banged on it continuously, hoping to get anyone’s attention but the more he moved, the weaker he felt.

“How was your sleep, Mr. Wizard?”

Sejun was quick to turn his head to the sound. It was the King.

“I am really thankful, truly. You have brought me the very thing I need.” In his hand was the bag of fairy dust. Sejun’s breath was labored, he could not contain his anger.

“Why am in here? You said you wanted peace!”

The King chuckled, slowly walking toward him. “It’s all I ever want. But this country could never achieve it with monsters like you roaming around!” His voice echoed but the wizard did not feel any fear.

“Monsters, you say?” he scoffed before continuing. “Try looking at the mirror. Who was it that took all the wealth this land hand all for himself? Who was it who has been trying so hard to eradicate beings who did nothing wrong just because it threatens the power he had?” Sejun wore an expression so smug that it pissed the King off. “It was all you, was it not?”

“You may be a wizard but you are young and naive. Look how easily you fell into my trap. How could you not realize that this was all planned?”

“I did no—“

“Of course you did! I knew there was someone hiding in that town. I rule over this country, do you expect me to know so little? That little fairy friend of yours from Edinburgh; he escaped from me so I tracked him down. Who knew it would lead me to a young wizard who would get me what I needed instead of taking what I want by force?”

“Byungchan?” Sejun clenched his fists, punching the barrier in the hopes of breaking it. “What are you going to do to him?!”

“You see, I need his dust to power a machine that the High Commission built under my command. It would cripple the population of you freaks. Lucky for me, I managed to capture so many fairies at Edinburgh. I drained their magic to get the dust I need but I was one…” He started walking toward Sejun. “Bag...” He wore a crazed look in his eyes as he shook the small bag in his hand. “Short.”

Before he knew it, hot tears were streaming down his face. He was so angry he could burn this man’s face off.

But the barrier sucked all this magic.

“I was really upset, you know?” The King was mocking him, pouting while talking to him. “Good thing I overheard two fairies’ dying words, saying they’re worried for their son; the only one from their clan who managed to escape.”

So this was why the fairies are being hunted down.

This is how Byungchan lost his family.

_‘We're not that different, I guess.’_

_‘I don’t want to lose you too.’_

_‘It would break me.’_

“You thought coming into his place would give everyone peace, right? That’s exactly what would happen. May all of you monsters find peace,” the King said with a sinister smile, laughing maniacally right after.

All he could do now is blame himself. He wanted everyone to be free from the exact same cage that is now trapping him but all he did was endanger them. It’s all his fault.

He hugged his knees and let himself cry. His friends, his kind, the person he loves; they’re all in the brink of death and he can not do anything.

He felt so helpless.


	9. Fate

Sejun’s head felt heavy and his body was aching. He groaned as he tried to sit upright and that’s when a damp cloth fell from his forehead.

“You’re awake!” Someone yelled.

More people came rushing inside. He looked around and realized that he’s in his cottage. His eyeballs grew large and he fell from his bed.

_Was that all a dream?!_

“Holy shit!” Was that Chan’s voice?

“Why didn’t you call us sooner?!” Hanse?

“Bitch, he just woke up!”

“Then where is he?!”

Someone rushed to his side to help him up. He looked kind. “Sejun, are you okay?”

“Seungsik hyung?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

Once he was back on the bed, everyone got quiet.

Subin pushed Chan away so he could sit on the chair beside Sejun’s bed. “Hyung, we were so worried about you. Why did you go there alone?”

“I-i... I thought it was a good idea,” he said with a voice that sounded so sad.

“Sejun, you are filled with nothing but bad ideas,” Seungsik told him, his eyes soft and his small smile kind. “Good intentions, yes. But terrible execution.”

And they all chuckled.

“The gesture was well appreciated, Sejunie,” Seungwoo spoke with a smile, giving him a pat on his shoulder. “But maybe tell us next time? We won’t block your way. We’d understand and would even help you. We’re a family, remember?”

Sejun smiled back at him. But he was still confused. "What happened to the King?”

“What king? That big chunk of meat that the nymph is currently teaching a lesson by holding him prisoner, making him scrub off moss from rocks?” Chan giggled and it was so contagious that everyone laughed along.

“For real?”

“Yes. He’s gonna be a reformed person after his sentence, that’s for sure,” Subin joked.

“How did I get here?”

“When the water from the stream told me that you got captured, we immediately went to get you. We were stopped so we did what we had to do—“

“Made Chan hyung poop gold to distract them!” Hanse interrupted which resulted to Subin covering his mouth rather forcefully.

“I put them to sleep by song while the others snuck their way in. Hanse forgot to take the elixir you made him so he was strong enough to break the barrier you were caged in,” said Seungsik.

“I was fast enough to capture that petty excuse for a king and the nymph gladly took him when we got back,” Seungwoo continued.

“What about the nobles? The High Commission? The guards? What if they see you guys wandering around?” Of course Sejun still could not help but worry.

“The High Commission was not lying when they said they want a peace treaty. Without that greedy bonehead in charge, they approached Seungsik and asked if we could help in making the treaty possible,” Chan replied, quitting the goofiness to ease Sejun’s nerves.

He must be looking so confused so Subin held his arm. “Not everyone is as hate-filled as we feared, hyung. And when the villagers saw us carrying your unconscious body, they were all worried. They were surprised to know that you’re a wizard but they care for you as much as you care for them. They don’t care if you’re human or not.”

“Yeah, look at the amount of fruit baskets they gave you!” Hanse exclaimed while eating a banana.

“Everyone they captured was set free. Thankfully, Subin and Chan’s parents are alive. Every creature got their freedom back, even the humans who opposed the king’s ways,” said Seungsik, obviously happy.

“We’ll be quite busy helping the council in rebuilding this country but after the treaty is implemented, we’ll finally live normally in this small village together.” There was a smile on Seungwoo’s face as he said, “Thank you, Sejunie. I’m very proud of you.”

Those words brought tears to Sejun’s eyes. For a brief second, he saw his father’s face in Seungwoo’s and he couldn’t help but feel joy because somehow, he heard his father tell him that he’s proud of him after so long.

“I’m sure glad all six of us are complete here,” Hanse’s voice was quite louder than usual and had a sarcastic tone to it.

Sejun scanned the room so fast, it was quite comical.

And that’s when it hit him.

Chan was giggling so loud while Hanse was full-on laughing when Sejun got up and ran outside to look for Byungchan while the others were just smiling as they watched. 

Sejun looked around the village but Byungchan was nowhere to be found. Some townsfolk saw him running and told him to slow down, saying he is yet to fully recover but he can’t really rest without seeing _his_ idiot.

When he reached the pavilion, he saw one of his students.

“Hi, teacher Lim! Are you still sick?”

He sat on the ground, in front of the kid, panting. “I’m okay. I just— Have you seen a tall man anywhere?”

The kid tilted her head, confused. “I saw a tall man I couldn’t recognize earlier, teacher. Are you looking for him?”

“Y-yes! He’s not from here, he might get lost. Do you know where he is?”

“I saw him near the well, teacher,” the child replied.

Sejun ruffled her hair before leaving her to go to the well, hoping that Byungchan was there.

And he was. Standing near the well, wearing the grey scarf that Sejun’s mom made for him, with a piece of lavender in his hand.

He approached him quietly. “Byungchan...”

He received no reply nor did the other face him. He must’ve felt so betrayed and Sejun can’t blame him. If he was in his shoes, he would have felt the same way.

“Byung, I’m so sorry. It was not my intention to lie to you,” he said, sincerity in his voice. “The ritual worked; you know my feelings were true. I can assure you that my intentions were pure and I only did what I had to do so we could be free,” Sejun’s voice was breaking and so was his heart. With small, steady steps, he approached the fairy.

“I-i, I wanted us to be able to spend our days under the sun. I want to see every beautiful thing in the world with you and realize that I only need to look at you to see all the beauty that this messed up world could offer. I want to go wherever with you so long as I’m holding your hand. I was asking for too much all at once— ow!” Sejun grabbed his arm and thank goodness it was not dislocated.

Byungchan had hit him right after turning to face Sejun. He’s crying again and he could not help but think that maybe he didn’t deserve his tears.

“You stupid idiot!” Byungchan yelled at him with tears streaming down his face. “Were you even thinking?! I was worried sick, you asshole!”

Sejun quickly hugged him before his loud voice could catch more attention from the villagers. He stroke his back, trying his best to calm him down. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“Damn right, you should have! What made you realize that just now?” he said in between sniffs.

Sejun could only smile.

“I thought I was going to lose you too,” Byungchan mumbled.

“I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

When they pull apart, Byungchan kissed his nose. “Even if you wanted to, you can’t. Our souls are now bound, you know?”

“Really?” Sejun feigned disappointment.

“I’m going to kill you,” Byungchan threatened him but he could only chuckle.

“I love you too,” he replied with a cheeky smile.

He reached for the other’s hand and held it tight. Byungchan could not help but squeeze his hand tighter and move his face closer.

Sejun no longer cares if he's making this whole infestation about the two of them but seeing how everything turned out, he now firmly believes that all of this happened so he would end up here, in a small village in the mountains, destined to be held by the man he didn't know he grew up with. Whether it was fate or magic that meddled with their lives so they could end up at this every moment, he was grateful nonetheless.

And at the age of 17, he longed for a love as true as the one his parents shared once upon a time. One that is selfless and pure. Something you’d want to materialize so you can keep it in a box, store it there forever to keep it safe.

Years of searching led him here, holding Byungchan’s hand with their foreheads touching.

After so long, he finally knew what it felt like to have someone worthy of risking your life for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after so many neck and back pains, so many all-nighters, and so many school works pushed back, this chonky baby is finally finished!
> 
> thank you so much to the lovely mods who organized this fest, very beautiful people who was there for us the entire time. thank you to those who managed to finish reading this fic, you guys are the greatest! any type of feedback is well appreciated.
> 
> sebyung has a really special place in our hearts since we met because of these two so we hope you enjoyed reading as much as we did writing <3


End file.
